


Dance It Off

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Castiel, exotic dancer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Cas asks exotic dancer Dean to teach him to dance in order to help his flagging relationship. Dean trys. But when it doesn't work and he finds Cas crying in the rain, he takes him in.  Too bad it's just all business between them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to thank my editor, crowleyhasfeels for all her help.

Dean Winchester loved being an exotic dancer. It was all perks and no drawbacks. He got to dance, and that was the most important thing.  Another perk was that he got to choose his music and he tended towards classic rock. He had tons of admiring men cheering for him night after night, made a butt load of money, and got to stay up late and sleep late. The list of perks went on and on. 

Dean dressed in his outfit for the night. He was wearing thigh high stockings, bikini underwear that left his ass bare and a garter belt. He waited for the announcer to say his name and for the music to start. Then he went onstage.

The men cheered, and Dean smiled. The song  _ Hero  _ blasted out and Dean began to dance.

He was by far the most popular performer at Fantasy. He crawled on his hands and knees to the edge of the stage and let the men shove money in his garter belt. A few ran their hands over his ass, but he let them. As long as they didn’t get too handsy he didn’t mind. When it was over, the crowd went wild.

When he was done, he walked backstage to put on more clothes, for the lap dances. He put on booty shorts and a skin tight tank top. He checked his hair in the mirror then walked back out.

Men were waving money in the air, and Dean gave each of them a lap dance. He didn’t actually touch any of them, but they all got hard and it was obvious they were enjoying themselves.

Then Dean saw a man he’d seen in here many times holding up money. The guy had never gotten a lap dance before, but he always cheered loudly when Dean danced.

Dean walked to the guy, who fit Dean’s idea of perfect. He smiled and took the money, then began to dance.

The guy held up his hands. “I... I, uh, don’t want a dance. I just want to talk to you for a minute”

Intrigued, Dean stopped and turned around to look at the guy. “Yeah? What you want to talk about?”

The guy looked wildly uncomfortable. “I want you to teach me to dance.”

Dean thought he’d misheard the guy. “You want me to what?” 

“Teach me to dance; Like you do. I’ll pay you of course.”

Dean considered it for a moment. “Why? Why do you want to dance? You aiming for a job here?”

The guy smiled. “Good god no, nothing like that. I… I’m having some problems in my relationship. I was thinking that if I could dance for him, you know, like you do, maybe it would spice things up a little.”

Dean’s first instinct was to say no. The guy didn’t look like he had a chance in hell of being able to pull off a sensual dance. 

But then the guy pulled out a wad of cash. He pulled off a couple of hundreds and showed them to Dean. “Is this enough for my first lesson?”

Dean laughed and grabbed the money. “Sure is! You got time tomorrow?”

The guy grinned and nodded. He held out a hand. “My name’s Cas, by the way. Cas Novak.”

Dean shook his hand. “Dean…”

Cas interrupted him. “Winchester, believe me, I know. I’ve been a fan for a long time. So, how does two sound?”

“Two is fine. Let me get you my address.”

Cas knocked on his door precisely at two. Dean opened the door and smiled. Cas had followed his instructions perfectly. He was wearing loose yoga pants and a T-shirt.

“Come on in, Cas. Can I get you anything?”

Cas seemed really nervous. “No, uh no thank you.”

Dean grinned. “Okay then, let’s get to it.”

Dean was wearing skin tight spandex shorts and a tight muscle shirt. Cas looked at his ass as he walked to his stereo and bent over. 

The strains of  _ Pour Some Sugar On me  _ began to play. Dean turned around and danced back to Cas.

“Okay, sweetheart, let me see you shake your hips.”

Cas’ attempts were pathetic.

“God stop! Please, just stop. You’re hurting my eyes.” Dean shook his head.

Cas frowned.

“Okay, you need to listen for the rhythm of the music. Listen. It’s pour ( he snapped his fingers) some (another snap) sugar (snap) on me (snap)” 

Dean repeated this, making Cas snap his fingers until he, at last, had the rhythm.

“Now, move your hips in time with your fingers snapping.”

Cas did a little better. At least Dean didn’t want to strangle him and push his body down the trash chute. 

By the end of the hour, Cas had mastered the beat and was doing a lot better. Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re showing promise, Cas. When do you want your next lesson?”

Cas grinned. “How about the day after tomorrow?”

Dean stared at him. “You’re in a real hurry, there, cowboy.”

Cas looked away. “Well, yeah, I kind of am. Things are getting… well, worse. I need to do something to get back my partner’s attention.”

Dean thought that if his partner wasn’t interested in this guy, he must be nuts. Cas was gorgeous. He might not have a lot of rhythm but Dean suspected he was a real tiger in the sack. 

“The day after tomorrow is fine. Same time?”

Cas looked back at him and smiled. “Okay! Thanks. Do you want me to pay you now or…”

Dean smiled back. “Next time will be fine. See you then Cas.”

After Cas left, Dean began to get ready for his performance that night, but his mind was still on Cas.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t see Cas at the club that night. He figured Cas was at home, trying to entice his partner with his new moves. The thought made him laugh. 

Cas wasn’t there the next night either, but he was at Dean’s apartment right on time the next day. Dean let him in and offered him something to drink. He accepted coffee and they sat down to drink it.

“So, did you shake your ass for your partner yet?” 

Cas frowned. “No, not yet. I need to get better before I try that.”

Dean felt bad for the guy. He really shouldn’t have to learn exotic dancing in order to get some douche to be attracted to him. He was drop-dead gorgeous and seemed really sweet. He deserved better, but really, it wasn’t any of Dean’s business.

Dean chose  _ I Want It All  _ by Queen for their lesson. It was a little slower and Dean thought that Cas might do better with a slow song at first.

Cas got the beat right away, which Dean praised him for and Cas beamed at him. Dean showed him a move, and then Cas tried to duplicate it. He had problems.

Dean stood behind Cas and grabbed Cas’ hips. He moved them to the music, trying to ignore how good it felt to hold Cas. Cas moved his hips in a sensual way and Dean had to step away to maintain his cool.   
When the lesson was over. Cas paid him. Dean wondered what Cas did for a living that he could throw so much money at him just to learn to dance, but he didn’t ask.

“I didn’t see you at the club the last couple of days. You gonna come in this weekend?”

Cas smiled. “Oh yeah, I am. Been a little busy but I hate to miss you dancing. You’re so good at it.”

Dean grinned. “Well, thanks. Uh, when do you want your next lesson?”

They agreed on a day four days away and Cas left. Dean leaned against the counter in the kitchen, drinking another cup of coffee and thinking about Cas.

Dean decided to do his most popular routine that night. It was always requested and he really loved doing it.

Dean waited to have his name announced. He was wearing black boots, a black leather bikini, a black leather chest harness and black bondage tape on his wrists. 

The song began. It was  _ Closer  _ by Nine Inch Nails. 

He danced sensually to the music. When the chorus of ‘I want to fuck you like an animal’ came on, the crowd went wild. Dean just soaked it up. He looked out into to crowd and spotted Cas. He smiled at the guy and got a big smile back.

He didn’t change out of his outfit to do the lap dances. He knew he looked good and got him a lot more lap dances and a lot more tips. He already had a lot of tips from the dance. 

He did several lap dances when a guy grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down onto his hard on, grinding against him. He jumped up and turned around, angry.

“No touching! You know the rules!” The bouncer ran up and grabbed the guy. Dean looked up and Cas was charging over with a look of fury on his face.

Cas was right next to him, growling, “That son of a bitch!”

Dean held his hands up. “Slow down, Cas. No harm done.”

Cas took a deep breath but still looked angry. “It’s just so disrespectful “

Dean smiled at Cas. “Well, yeah it kind of is, but it’s also something we need to put up with from time to time, It’s just the nature of the beast.”

Cas nodded. 

Dean acted entirely on impulse. “You want to grab a coffee when I get off?”

Cas smiled. “I’d really like that.”

Dean told him what time he got off, and Cas agreed to wait.

They sat across from one another in Dean’s favorite all night coffee shop. They had coffee and Dean had a slice of pie.

“So, what’s the deal with your partner? I guess it isn’t really any of my business, but I have to admit I’m curious.”

Cas sighed. “I’m not sure. We’ve been together for almost two years but the past few months, he’s just been getting… I don’t know, distant I guess. I can’t see what changed, but I’m really worried that he’s going to leave me.”

Dean looked at Cas sympathetically. “I’m really sorry, man. That sucks. If it’s any consolation at all, I think he’s missing out on a good thing.”

A flush made its way up Cas’ cheeks. Dean thought it was adorable.

“Yeah, well, I’ll be sure to tell him you said so.” Cas looked into the cup on the table.

“You do that!” Dean laughed. 

They talked easily, discussing what it was like to dance in front of men and their mutual love of classic rock. Dean found it very easy to talk to Cas.

When they parted company, Dean thought again that Cas’ partner must be a real jerk.

At the next meeting, they chatted about a lot of things before they got started with the lesson. Dean told Cas about his younger brother and Cas told Dean about his large and very conservative family. When they finally got to the lesson, an hour had passed,

Dean held Cas’s hips and took a deep breath. He really liked Cas, but Cas was taken. He was taking these lessons to be more attractive to the jerk. 

He couldn’t see the look on Cas’ face when Dean touched him. 

When Cas was getting ready to leave, Dean considered not taking Cas’ money, but he knew he needed to keep this professional. He took the money and put it on a side table, They made arrangements for the next lesson.

When Cas was gone, Dean sat on the couch and sighed. He really didn’t need to be feeling the way he was about Cas. Cas was in a long term relationship that obviously meant something to him.. Cas wasn’t interested in him. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next two lessons went really well. Cas was really getting the hang of erotic dancing. In fact, he was beginning to turn Dean on with his dancing. Dean praised him highly and Cas got embarrassed. Dean was beginning to think Cas didn’t really need many more lessons and that made him kind of sad. He really looked forward to these appointments,

When Cas called and said he couldn’t make the next appointment, Dean bit back his disappointment. They made arrangements for the next time.

And when Cas didn’t show up or call for that one, Dean began to worry, He left a few messages on Cas’ phone but when Cas never returned his calls, he texted a couple of times and then quit.

Cas wasn’t showing up at the club anymore either. Dean hoped he was okay and cursed himself for never finding out where Cas lived.

A few weeks went by and still no sign of Cas.

Then on a rainy night, Dean went out the back door of Fantasy, heading home, His eye caught something, or someone, sitting on a nearby bus bench, The guy was drenched and looked miserable, Walking towards the man, Dean suddenly realized it was Cas.

Dean double-timed it to where Cas sat, completely soaked and looking miserable.

“Cas! What the fuck are you doing? You’re drenched. Come on…”

He grabbed Cas by the coat and hauled him to his feet. Grabbing his hand, Dean drug him back inside the club.

Cas was shivering and Dean took Cas’ coat off him and grabbed a towel. He tried to mop Cas off a little.

“Cas, what were you doing out there? Where the fuck have you been?”

Cas looked down and shivered. “I… I was just thinking about going in the club but I just couldn’t.”

Dean continued to try and dry Cas off. “Why the hell not?”

Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes and the look on his face broke Dean’s heart.

“I don’t know, exactly. My… my partner left me. A week ago. I just didn’t know what to do. I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t know if you were interested or not.”

Dean felt insanely angry. He was mad at Cas for ever thinking he wouldn’t be interested in what Cas was going through, but he was really angry at the guy who left Cas.

“Okay, Cas, what happened? And of course, I’m interested, We’re friends. Or so I thought anyway”

Cas’ lower lip trembled. Dean wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or if Cas was trying not to cry. He suspected a little of both.

Cas said desperately, “Dean he left me for a  _ woman _ ! He said he just couldn’t be with a man anymore. Not me, not any man. But Dean, he left me for a woman.”

Dean was horrified. He pulled Cas in and hugged him, not minding that it got him wet as well. 

“Oh Cas, I’m so sorry. I always knew that guy was a dick. Come on, come back to my apartment, get out of those wet clothes and have some coffee. We can talk as long as you want to.”

Cas nodded. Dean found him a dry coat to put on and they ran to Dean’s car. 

When they were inside Dean’s apartment, Dean left Cas in the living room to search for something dry he could put on. He walked back to the living room. 

“Would you like to take a shower and get warm? I’ve got some dry clothes for you and I’ll make a pot of coffee while you do.”

Cas said ‘Thank you,” so quietly that if Dean hadn’t been looking directly at him he might have missed it. Cas took the clothes out of Dean’s hand and walked to the bathroom. Dean listened until he heard the shower come on and then went to make coffee.

Just as the coffee pot was done, Cas walked out of the bathroom. Dean’s sweats hung on him, and the T-shirt was too big but Dean thought it made Cas looked sexy as hell. Cas’ hair was tousled from the towel drying and some of it stuck to his forehead. Dean resisted the temptation to push it off Cas’ face.

He turned and poured Cas a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Then he got himself a cup and they went to the couch and sat down next to one another.

“Cas, why did you just disappear on me?”

Cas sighed deeply. “I thought of you as a friend, Dean, but I wasn’t sure if you thought of me that way. I was afraid you just thought of me as a goof who wanted to learn to dance.”

Dean put a hand on Cas’ thigh. “We are friends, Cas. You should have known that.”

Cas nodded and sipped at his coffee. 

Dean took a sip of his coffee. “So, if you want to talk about it, I’m listening.”

Cas turned to look at him and smiled. Well, it was a sort of smile. His eyes still looked sad and tired.’

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Start anywhere. Just tell me what happened.”

Cas took another long sip of his coffee, trying to sort out where to start. “Well, things started to change about four months ago. Mick, that is his name, Mick… he got quiet. He started to work later and not come home until I was in bed. When I asked about it, he told me he was trying to save up so we could get a bigger place.”

Dean nodded, encouraging Cas to continue.

Cas drank the last of his coffee. Dean asked him if he wanted more but Cas shook his head.

“It just got worse. He was always too tired for sex. He started being gone more and more. I knew something bad was going on, but I just didn’t want to see it. I just kept telling myself everything was okay, that it was all going to work out. I was so stupid…”

Dean squeezed Cas’ thigh. “You weren’t stupid, Cas. You were just in love, and love makes us blind sometimes.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean got himself another cup of coffee and Cas continued to tell him about Mick.

“He told me a week ago. He woke me up and told me he was leaving. He’d met a woman and had been with her for months. He said he never really loved me and it was over.”

Dean sighed. He couldn’t think of anything to say.

“He told me… He said I was a terrible top.” Cas’ bottom lip started to quiver again, but he got it under control.

“I’m sure that’s not the case, Cas. He was just trying to hurt you. He was being a complete bastard and don’t believe it.”

Cas looked at him and tried to smile. “You don’t really know if it’s true or not.”

Dean stared into Cas’ eyes. “That’s true, but I know what I know. You’re caring and sweet and I bet you’re a dynamo in bed.”

Cas blushed and looked away.

“It’s getting late. I should go.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll drive you. Where do you live?”

Cas sighed again. “I’m staying in a motel. The house was his.”

Dean felt another flash of anger. “No way. I’m not letting you stay in some shitty motel. You stay here with me. I’ve got an extra bedroom.”

Cas looked shocked. “I can’t do that, Dean! That’s too much. I won’t be an imposition on anyone.”

Dean frowned at him. “You are not an imposition. You’re my friend and this is settled. Come on, I’ll show you the room. We’ll go get your stuff tomorrow. It’s settled.”

Cas nodded. They stood up and Dean led the way to his spare bedroom. He opened the door and Cas walked in. He looked around and nodded again.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean smiled, touched Cas on the shoulder  “Just get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean shut the door behind him.

Cas slept better than he had in weeks. He woke up and looked around the bedroom. He felt like Dean had literally saved his life. Smiling, also the first time in weeks, he got up and dressed, and went looking for Dean.

He found Dean in the kitchen. Of course, drinking coffee. Dean grinned when he saw Cas.

“Morning, sunshine. How did you sleep? You look a hell of a lot better than you did last night.”

Cas poured himself a cup of coffee. “I slept great, thanks. I feel better than I have in weeks.”

Dean turned and stuck his head in the refrigerator. “How about I rustle us up some breakfast and then we go get your stuff?”

Cas sat down. “You don’t have to feed me.”

Dean looked out from around the door. “I know, but I’m hungry and I just figured you were too.”

Cas nodded. “I guess I am. Thanks.”

They sat, eating what, to Cas, was an amazing meal. He told Dean as much.

Dean chuckled. “Well, I really like to eat, so learning how to cook was pretty much a necessity. I’m lucky I have a job where I get a lot of exercise or I’d be huge.”

Cas laughed. 

Dean looked at Cas, “I don’t know what you do for a living. I never asked. So, Cas, what do you do for a living?”

Cas looked slightly embarrassed. “Well, I’m a tax accountant. Very nerdy, very boring. I work from home.”

Dean looked shocked. “A tax accountant? I thought you were some CEO or something, the money you paid me to teach you to dance.”

Cas looked sheepish. “I used my savings.”

Dean laughed so hard. He threw his head back and laughed until tears ran down his face. When he got control, he said, “All that money for that dick. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. But man, he was so not worth it. I’ll give you your money back. You got gypped.”

Cas chuckled, but quickly said, “No you’re not. You earned that money. Keep it.”

Dean nodded, but he really didn’t want Cas’ money.

Dean drove Cas to the motel where he was staying, Cas packed up his things.

“Don’t tell me this is all you own,” Dean said, frowning.

“No, it isn’t. The rest of my stuff is still at Mick’s. I couldn’t bring it all.”

Dean took a bag to his car, then leaned against a fender. “Well, we’re gonna go get the rest of it. Where does Mick live?”

Cas was wildly uncomfortable but he really did want his stuff, so he got in and told Dean the address. When Dean pulled up in front and parked, Cas took a deep breath.

“Come on, Cas, I’ll be with you every step of the way. You can do this.”

They stood at the door, and Cas knocked. After a minute, a man answered. He looked at Cas and frowned.

“Don’t worry, Mick. I’m only here for the rest of my stuff.” 

Mick looked at Dean, who had his bitchface on, and stepped aside. “I packed it all up. It’s in the spare room.”

Cas nodded and went to the bedroom, with Dean following behind him. There were several boxes, and Cas grabbed one while Dean grabbed another. They carried everything to Dean’s car. Then Cas said he was going to check and make sure he had it all, so Dean waited in the living room.

Mick walked in and sat down, looked Dean up and down.

“So, are you Castiel’s new fuck buddy?”

Dean growled, “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m Cas’ friend. That’s all.”

Mick laughed, “Yeah, I didn’t think so. You’re way out of Cas’ league.”

Dean walked towards Mick with his hands in fists. “Listen, you limp-dicked asshole. It’s the other way around. Cas is way out of your league. He’s too good for you, and you’re nothing but an asswipe.”

Mick opened his mouth to say something but Cas came in the room.

“I’m ready, Dean. This is all of it.”

Dean smiled at Cas, turned and walked out the door, with Cas right behind him.

“I can not understand what you ever saw in that limey bastard.”

Cas looked at him. “I can’t really remember anymore.”

They both laughed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas sat at his laptop, working at the kitchen table and once again thinking he needed to get a computer desk, when he heard music start up in the living room. He got up and walked to the doorway.

Dean had his back turned to Cas, and was dancing. He was obviously planning out a dance to do at the club. 

Cas leaned against the doorjamb and watched Dean dance. He was so sexy, it took Cas’ breath away. The strains of  _ I’m on Fire  _ by the Boss filled the apartment. Cas wondered what Dean would think if he knew he was Cas’ go-to fantasy in every jack off session he’d had for months now. 

Dean turned and saw Cas watching him. He extended his arms and made a ‘come on, join me’ thing with his hands. Cas grinned and shook his head no.

Dean danced over to him and grabbed his wrists. “Come on, Cas, dance with me. I know you know how…”

Cas let out a snort but allowed Dean to drag him into the living room. Dean swiveled his hips and bumped them into Cas’ hip. Laughing, Cas began to sway to the music.

Towards the end of the song, Dean shoved his hips out and thrust them at Cas suggestively. Cas felt a thrill run through him and his cock twitched. He stopped dancing and went to sit on the couch.

Dean looked at him questioningly. “Everything okay, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “Oh yeah, everything’s fine. I just got tired.”

Dean grinned, said, “Pussy,” and kept dancing.

After telling Dean he thought the dance was great, perfect, Cas went back to work. Dean watched him leave the room. 

Dean wished Cas had never met Mick. He knew Cas was still hurting and he needed time to get over that. But Dean wished things could be different. He really liked Cas.

They settled into a routine. Cas was up earlier than Dean, so he always made the coffee. He worked in the kitchen after breakfast while Dean practiced his dance moves or listened to music. They ate lunch together and Dean got ready to go to the club. Cas worked more.

Cas was usually in bed long before Dean got home, but on the weekends he’d go along with Dean and watch the dancers. This was a favorite time for both of them.

Dean was off on Sundays and Mondays, the days that Fantasy was closed. Cas tended to take those days off as well, so they could go see a movie or watch something on TV together. 

Then, one Saturday night, Cas was at the club. Dean had finished his dance and was doing lap dances. He kept his eyes on Cas, like he usually did, when a guy walked up to Cas’ table and sat down. Dean eyed him cautiously.

The guy and Cas chatted for a minute and then, Dean saw the guy reach out and put his hand on top of Cas’. And Cas didn’t pull his hand away. A shot of jealously went through Dean.

They talked more and then the guy put his hand on Cas’ cheek. Cas pulled away, but that was all Dean had to see.

He rushed over to Cas’ table and grabbed the guy’s arm.

“Don’t touch him!” 

Cas looked shocked and the guy looked angry. He stood up and yanked his arm out of Dean’s grip. 

“What’s your problem? We were just talking. I don’t see your claim on him anywhere.”

Dean growled. “Well, maybe not, but you don’t get to touch him. So, hit the road.”

The guy looked around. The bouncers were watching them intently, so he walked away.

Cas looked at Dean. “What the hell was that all about, Dean?’

Dean sighed. He sat down at Cas’ table. 

“I, uh, I guess I just didn’t like seeing you with that guy, Cas. I didn’t like it when he touched you.”

Cas stared at him for a few moments. “Why do you care, Dean? I’m an adult, I can do what I want.”   
Dea’s heart fell. “I know, Cas. Of course you can. I just… look, forget it, alright? I’m sorry.” Dean got up and stormed away.

Cas sat in shock. 

They didn’t talk to each other the entire way home. When they got there, Dean went straight to his room, leaving Cas standing in the living room. 

Sighing, Cas went to the kitchen and got a glass of juice. He sat at the table, trying to work out what was going on. Was Dean interested in him? If he was, he’d never really showed it.

Cas had been interested in more with Dean for quite awhile, but since Dean had never seemed to show any interest in that, Cas had decided he needed to move on. He was lonely, in spite of living with Dean, he needed more in his life. He was horny. 

Cas sat and drank his juice. He thought about how Dean had acted and more and more, he felt that Dean was either interested in him, or controlling. And he needed to know which it was.

Cas downed his juice, rinsed his glass and walked to Dean’s bedroom door.

“Dean, come out, I want to talk to you.” Cas knocked on the door.

“Go away, Cas.”

“I won’t,” Cas said. “We need to talk and I want to talk now.”

The door opened and Dean stood there frowning. Cas turned and walked to the living room with  Dean following behind.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Cas sat on the couch and patted the set next to him. Dean sat, still frowning.

Cas took a deep breath. “Okay. Dean, I need to know exactly what that was all about. You were acting… _ jealous _ ?”

Dean sat for a few moments before he answered. “Maybe I was. I wanted to beat the crap out of that guy for touching you. I… I want to be the only one who gets to touch you like that, Cas.”

Cas could hardly believe what he was hearing. “Dean, you never gave me any idea you felt that way.”

Dean looked away. “I don’t want to be ‘rebound man’ with you Cas. I wanted you to have time to heal from what that dickwad did to you.”

Cas couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Dean looked back at him sharply.

“What’s so funny?”

Cas chuckled. “You. I’ve been over Mick for about as long as it took me to get out of there. I deserved better and I knew it. I’ve been drooling over you ever since. There’s no rebound here, Dean.”

Dean put his head in his hands. “So you mean we could have been… together… all along?”

“Yes, Dean, that’s exactly what I mean.”

Dean sighed. “I’m an idiot.”

Cas touched his arm. “You were caring and that goes a long way with me.”

Dean smiled. “Yes, yeah I was. I only cared about your feelings.”

Cas chuckled. “Dial it back a little there, Dean. I didn’t say you weren’t also an idiot.”

“Ouch!” Dean said with a smile.

Cas grabbed Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him. His lips just ghosted over Dean’s but then Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. 

Cas stood up and pulled Dean to his feet. He grabbed a fist full of Dean’s shirt and growled, “Unless you stop me, I’m going to fuck you senseless.”

Dean grinned. “Hello no, I’m not going to tell you to stop!”

The kisses got messy, hot and wet, while they tried to simultaneously tried to kiss, strip and make their way to a bedroom. They managed to get their shirts off, and Cas bounced back and forth from foot to foot trying to take off his shoes and socks while still kissing Dean. Thankfully, Dean was already barefoot. They bounced off a wall a couple of times going down the hall.

Cas broke away from Dean and asked him which bedroom he preferred.

“Mine. I’ve got memory foam. It remembers me.”

With a chuckle, Cas dragged Dean into his bedroom and stood him in the center of the room. He reached and undid Dean’s belt, whipping it out of his pants and tossing it aside. Then he undid the button on Dean’s jeans and slowly lowered the zipper.

Dean looked down at Cas as Cas grabbed the waistband of Dean’s jeans and yanked them down to his ankles, taking his boxers with them. Then Cas stood back, smiled and looked Dean up and down.

“Nice, very nice. Better even than I imagined.” He grabbed Dean by his forearms and pulled him to the bed, then pushed him down.

Dean scooted to the center of the bed and propped himself up on an elbow, watching Cas undo his pants. When Cas pulled them down and stood naked, Dean whistled. “I knew you were packing, Cas, from the first time I saw you in those damn Yoga pants.”

Cas grinned and crawled over Dean, pushing him back down and kissing him. Dean sucked Cas’ tongue into his mouth and Cas sucked on Dean’s bottom lip. 

Dean broke away, moaning. “Please, Cas… I need you inside me so bad. You can dazzle me with your amazing foreplay skills next time, but now, please fuck me.”

Cas chuckled. “Okay Dean, but I do have mad foreplay skills.”

Dean nodded. “I’m sure you do but…”

Cas sat back on his heels. “Spread em, Dean.”

Dean put his legs on the outside of Cas’ and spread them wide apart. He lifted them up high.

Cas grabbed the lube bottle he’d seen on the bedside table and poured some into his hand. Lubing up his fingers. He slid one into Dean. who moaned loudly.

“Fuck yes… more, please…”

Cas slid a second finger in and began to move them around inside Dean. Dean dropped his head back and groaned.

Cas scissored his fingers back and forth, and added a third one. Dean was fucking himself on them, so Cas decided Dean was ready. He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock.

Cas pulled Dean’s legs up to his shoulders and pushed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. It resisted, so Cas pushed a little harder and the head slid in.

Dean grabbed Cas’ forearms, moaning, “Fuck! Cas… I need…. “

Cas smiled and leaned forward, sliding his cock into Dean the entire way. When he was fully seated, he held, waiting for a sign from Dean that it was okay to move.

Dean took a couple of deep breaths through his mouth and nodded. Cas could feel Dean relax, so he pulled back and thrust back in.

Dean groaned out, “Cas… you’re so big… it feels so good.”

Cas kissed him. “I know, sunshine, you feel so good on my cock… so tight and wonderful…”

Cas rocked slowly in and out of Dean, wanting to make this last as long as possible. They got into a rhythm and the room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and skin slapping against skin.   
Dean had his fingers dug into Cas’ arms and he thrust up against every thrust Cas made into him. Then Dean began to whimper, “Cas… need more, please. Harder..”

Cas grabbed Dean around his shoulders and pulled him up against his chest. He began to thrust up into Dean harder and faster.

Dean clung to his shoulders and put his head on Cas’ shoulder. He began a chant of, “Yes, fuck, Cas, yes, fuck me yes Cas…”

Dean’s cock was rubbing up and down on Cas’ belly and he suddenly stiffened and came all over both of them. Cas groaned and followed shortly afterward. He held Dean close and kissed his neck.   
“Well, that didn’t last nearly as long as I’d hoped. I guess I just need to fuck you again after a little rest.”

Dean nodded, still hiding his head against Cas’ shoulder.   
  



	7. Chapter 7

 

True to his word, Cas fucked Dean twice more before they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms completely exhausted. Dean’s last conscious thought was that Cas was dynamino in a innocuous wrapping. Dean honestly had no idea Cas was such a sexual monster and again, he thought back on Miick and had to laugh.

Dean woke up first, still wrapped in Cas’ arms. Ha smiled and cuddled closer. He thought about everything and sighed. He hated that it took them so long to hook up, but now that they were, he was insanely happy.

Cas stirred “Too early”

Dean laughed and kissed him. “Morning, sunshine.”

Cas sighed and kissed him back. He opened his eyes and looked at Dean lustily.

Dean pulled back. “No, no, Cas. I’m sore.”

Cas lifted his head. “Too soren huh? Well let’s see… what can I do anyway…”

He moved under the covers until he was looking at Dean’s flacid cock.

Dean laughed and threw back the covers to reveal Cas’ face, looking at his cock.

Cas reached out and grabbed it and Dean moaned.

Cas put the head in his mouth and looked up at Dean with a smirk. 

He proceeded to give Dean the blow job of his life. It was a amazing, mind-blowing experience. He came so hard he saw stars and Cas swallowed every drop.

When Cas came back up to kiss him, he could hardly pucker up for it.

Cas spent the day working and Dean spent the day practicing. When it was time for Dean to go to work, Cas stopped and kissed him. 

Dean went to work smiling. He made Cas promise to come to the club tonight. 

Dean had a surprise planned for him.

Cas showed up at ten. He took his usual spot and ordered a beer. He was right on time, because Dean was announced next.

He came dancing out to the song Hungry Eyes. 

He danced to the edge of the stage and lip synced straight at Cas...

 

_ I've been meaning to tell you _

_ I've got this feelin' that won't subside _

_ I look at you and I fantasize _

_ You're mine and tonight _

_ Now I've got you in my sights _

_ With these hungry eyes _

_ One look at you and I can't disguise _

_ I've got hungry eyes _

_ I feel the magic between you and I _

 

He was dressed in pink panites that left nothing to the imagination, a garter belt that was pink and lacy and was attached to fishnet stockings. 

He danced seductively and pointed two fingers at Cas.

 

_ I want to hold you so hear me out _

_ I want to show you what love's all about _

_ Darling tonight _

_ Now I've got you in my sights _

_ With these hungry eyes _

_ One look at you and I can't disguise _

_ I've got hungry eyes _

_ I feel the magic between you and I _

 

He turned and danced away. Cas was blown away. Every eye turned to look at him.

 

_ Now I've got you in my sights _

_ With these hungry eyes _

_ Now did I take you by surprise _

_ I need you to see _

_ This love was meant to be _

 

Dean danced back around and again, pointed at Cas. He winked and shook his ass.

 

_ Now I've got you in my sights _

_ With these hungry eyes _

_ Now did I take you by surprise _

_ I need you to see _

_ This love was meant to be _

 

The dance was done,. Everyone clapped and whistled. Cas just sat there, mostly in shock.

Dean came out wearing boy shorts and a tank top. He waved off all attempts to get him to do a lap dance, He walked straight to Cas and kissed him. Lots of people cheered. 

Cas grabbed his face and kissed him back. 

Dean smiled at the people around him.

“I’m not doing lap dances anymore. Got me a hot boyfriend and I’m not going to grind down on anyone but him.”

There were groans and some, “No’s” from the people around them but Dean just grinned and kissed Cas again.

  
  


This was the beginning of one of the greatest love stories the world had ever known. Of course, the world didn’t know it, but it was. 

They loved and laughed and lived together forever.

Eventually they got married. It only seemed right to them. They didn’t need that piece of paper to know how much they meant to one another, but it let everyone else know. So they did it, and invited all their friends and had one hell of a party.

They snuck away, just wanting to be together. Cas was thunderstruck when he saw that Dean was wearing lacy underwear under his tux, and it didn’t take long for them to come off.

Dean continued to dance for a few years, minus the lap dances. When he felt it was time to move on, he started an internet cam business and did really well.

So you see, it all worked out. 

As I said, a love story for the ages.

  
  



End file.
